User talk:Berserk12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Love Comes From The Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyboo50 (Talk) 01:40, February 28, 2011 Well hello there new user! Greetings! I am the founder of this site, @Bunnyboo50. If you have any problems contact me on what is a a talk page where you are able to communicate with other. Be pure-hearted to others users. And please ''no fandom allow on pages! Bye! Bunnyboo50 Uhh, excuse may we speak please, newcomer? Bunnyboo50 uhh you wanted to talk no prob. did i do something wrong? Berserk12345 00:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC)berserk12345Berserk12345 00:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, I don't mean to be rude, but how ''did ''you found this site? Bunnyboo50 like what do you mean did i like it or not or how did i ''find it? Berserk12345 01:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC)berserk12345Berserk12345 01:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I mean how did you found it? Anyway, all I wanted to say would like to be my friend? Bunnyboo50 of course bunny i mean your work is really nice. also i found it really nice and fun listen bunny uhh are you going to send the powerpuff girls to cartoon network Of course, @Berserk12345 I miss the PPGs and all I want to do is bring it back! Say do you wanna be a member of The Powerpuff Girls Z: Adventure Heroes!? Bunnyboo50 duh lol is there an opening part for buttercup/karou because i know alot about her and the others. You want to do an audition of Buttercup/Kaoru? yes i would really like to do one Great! An audition can be done on Youtube. Try your best and I'll decide you'll get the part. If you have a Youtube channel contact me on my youtube channel and let me know. Here is a link to my channel: http://www.youtube.com/SprinklesBunny and then create the video of the audition on Windows Movie Maker. Bunnyboo50 listen bunny i finished the video but i did a part of one of the episodes i thought of the first episode. Awesome! What is your youtube account so I can the video? Bunnyboo50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDOJp86XKIw thats my link to the video hey are you there did you see the audition i put and did you like it? was it supposed to be pictures only cause i put in videos I can't hear your voice during the audition. Bunnyboo50 here than let me edit it k uhh bunny i know this might sound wierd so dont be mad or anything umm do you know where you can record your voice? oh never mind. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0E2GjaP1k0 this should work my voice might end up a little high well did you like it please tell me you liked it cause cut me some slack this is the first video iv ever done bunny can i ask you something? lets say if i was only 12 would you still like me? just if im only 12 Of course I'll still like you! Whether you maybe 10 or 9 or even 12, I'll still show a like towards you. I can't hate anyone for what age they are. So yes, I will like you for if you were 12. Bunnyboo50 oh then i am and thanks weell can you tell me if you liked the video? Yippee! You've got the role as Kaoru!! Bunnyboo50 ahhhhhh yeah i cant belive it! really?! yes wait did anyone else audition? Nope, not yet. Your the first. Do you know anyone else who can voice Momoko and Miyako? Bunnyboo50 hmmm let me ask my friends if they want to make an account and if they do then one of them can play each. Okay that will work. After auditions will be complete we're off to Cartoon Network Studios! So please bring get them so that we will go on our trip. Bunnyboo50 you mean everyone on this site is going? but of coarse we have to ask our parents permision and r we going to move there? Only if they want to, and that means we meet face-to-face pack some of our belongings and I have get the car my family uses on rode trips such as this. So yes we do need our parents permission. And the time to go to CN Studios depends on the amount of time voice auditions are completed. Bunnyboo50 oh ok but im not sure if my dad or mom will let me and also you can drive?!? i thought you were 14 My ''parents ''can drive us there. Where I'm at right now, CN Studios is located in Altanta, Georgia, and it almost takes about a day to get there. Plus, road trips can be (at first) fun, until it takes about a long time. So first here's what will happen: *I will sent Cartoon Network the actors we're having for the PPGZ *Two, I see what that'll say *Three, if yes we will pack our stuff, but before that stage we need our parents permission *Then we meet each other and go on road trip (if possible) ohh all right no prob but how long do you think it will be like a year or two It will most likely take about a few months, probably we'll get this done when Summer almost arrives. But we really do need auditions completed. That's why I'm creating a video about it! Bunnyboo50 Did you call your friends to audition Momoko and Miyako? Bunnyboo50 i have three really close friends when i told one of them she told me to sent the video i made. the others didnt belive. when she saw the video she loved it and told me to prove the others wrong. Oh that's great news! Proving the others wrong might show them it is true about your audition. So will your friend be participating for the auditions we're having? Bunnyboo50 Here is a video about what type of characters can people (or maybe your friends) can choose to be if they want to do one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-YvdCVHFB4 Here it is! two out of three friends of mine agreed to do it. one picked miyako or bubbles the other picked momoko or blossom. im making there acounts. Okay! Tell me when their auditions are done! Bunnyboo50 alright it might be done on friday and we might have to go next summer because i need to go somewhere. will there be a promblem? I'm not sure if there be a problem but I'll check. I'm also unsure if this is going to take place in the Summer either. Bunnyboo50 all right hmm did you ask anyone else who was part of this? like did you say that i might not make it? if there is no place for summer thats okay ill contact you over the place im going. you can replace me while i make the regular episodes and edit them you know ppg the one when there 7 ill make the episodes okay. and dont worry its not like it will hurt my feelings ill be okay. all i really love to do is write. Sure! Well, honestly, you are the first person ever to audition here on this wiki.Bunnyboo50 well i really love to write and i love the PPGs and so thats why i came here. and you actually gave me the chance to be part of something: a show ! I know! I am a caring person who will be willing enough for someone to take part in something they are interested in. Also, you are a lucky girl with a special talent and that as you say is writing and that is totally awesome! Bunnyboo50 thankyou, you are also very good and awsome, i mean you didnt want to give up on the PPGs so you made a whole website and made plans to bring it back. you are very hopful and never give up on anything. Why thank you and your welcome. So you want somebody to replace your role as Kaoru/Buttercup? Bunnyboo50 well only if we need to go to atlanta this summer and it cant wait next summer Althrough then! You can continue editing pages while I'm on The Powerpuff Girls Z Wiki. Bunnyboo50 ok its all settled we can have stress out of our backs you will fulfill your dream and ill fulfill mine ^^ Agreed! uhh how do you change the backround to pink like that It's easy! But only admins/crats can change it, which I am one of them. Bunnyboo50 Are the auditions done now? Bunnyboo50 sorry bunny they arn't intrested anymore. :( hmmm but since i have a youtube account i can make episodes and when you go there to cn studios you can show them the episodes. what do you think. I think it's good. But here's something bad: I'm canceling the project. Cartoon Network is already making plans for The Powerpuff Girls Z to make an appearance in the USA. Bunnyboo50 hmm thats alright we can still continue on the ppg project. @Berserk12345 I'm sorry, I'm working with my friend on a fan project right now ever since. Would you consider helping us? Bunnyboo50 yea no prob whats it about Yay!!! Here is the link of our fan project! Meet me there! You're going to love it. Here is the link, see you there!http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sonic_Chronicles_2:_The_Travel_Tales not bad i consider helping you Okay, would you like to audition Honey the Cat? I bet you'll like to audition her because she is a tomboy like you, heehee. You post your audition of her the same way you did with Kaoru. Meet me on Sonic News Network and we can talk about it with my other friends. Would you? Bunnyboo50 umm kk Okay! You can ask my BFF, AmyRose14, the leader of the project, if you want an audition of a character. She is a really good girl and she'll be happy enough to give you one. Here is her talk page so you can send her a message, AmyRose14. Bunnyboo50 When are you going to show us Honey the Cat's Audition? Bunnyboo50 i stil need to know a little more about honney the cat and also im sorry iv been studing for njask or terranova we have terra nova cause we go to private school @Berserk123451 Honey the Cat is a spunky tomboy who gets easily enraged when being taunted by anyone. She is best friends with Shelly the Hedgehog (who's absent from installment) and Candy the Rabbit. Honey is also friendly and goodhearted. That is mainly the information about Honey the Cat. So please do the audition, we're trying to cover all the voice actors then get to completing scripts of the game. So please get it done. Almost all the users in the project completed their character voices. Bunnyboo50 thx ill try to send you the link on friday cause i have middle school to take care of ok is that fine. hey hows it goin sorry i had middle schoolBerserk12345 20:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC)berserk12345Berserk12345 20:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Can I? Can i be a writer for PPG and PPGZ -Webkinz223